cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
45FL
1 |mission2 = Run within 50 seconds |reward2 = 2 |mission3 = Double Jump at least 70 times |reward3 = 1 }} 45FL is the 98th floor in the Tower of Frozen Waves. This floor is relatively easy to maneuver around, but it can get tricky when you get the blasts, deoending on the mission. Stage As stated above, the floor itself isn't tricky at all. The hard part is when you want to get the Yellow Bear Party Jellies, but you end up getting the blast jelly and you blast without even getting any of the jellies present, at least for mission 1. However, in the later missions, the obstacles may prove to be annoying as the numerous obstacles may prevent you from achieving your goal. Fortunately, there are small energy potions present throughout the entire floor to help you with the missions. Mission Walkthrough Collect at least 700 Yellow Bear Jellies Reward: 1 There are more than enough jellies for you to convert to Yellow Bear Jellies in the floor, but if you feel that you can't achieve the goal that easily, take along Jellyco Cube's Lost Jellyco since Flaming Red Jellyco is unobtainable in the current treasure season. To increase the number of jellies being converted to Yellow Bear Jellies, having Double Bubble's Best Friend in your treasure slot is advisable. If possible, Mystery Meteor Chip would be a better choice. Treasures that increase base speed such as A Page from Book of Wizdom will help to increase the number of normal jellies being converted to Yellow Bear Jellies. Run within 50 seconds Reward: 2 Running within 50 seconds sound like a short time, and it indeed is not easy to hit that goal due to the way obstacles are placed. Fortunately, there are blast jellies to help you blast throughout the floor, and the small energy potions scattered throughout the floor can cause you to blast if you own Candy Roller Skates, Marshmallow Hamster's Chocolate Sunflower Seed, Sacred Galloping Earring of Wind or Frozen Solid Orange Drink. Do not fret if you don't have either. Base speed increase treasures such as A Page from Book of Wizdom and Cheesecake Cookie's Piece of Cake will help to decrease the amount of time taken to reach the Frozen Gate. However, take note that 1 hit from any obstacle may cause you to not be able to complete your mission in time. Double Jump at least 70 times Reward: 1 To make sure that you can jump safely without any worry, using Flaming Red Jellyco or Jellyco Cube's Lost Jellyco to destroy obstacles would be ideal. Since there are potions throughout the floor, using Expert's Baking Powder or General Jujube Cookie's Immaculate Comb will help you avoid the holes and you may jump safely. However, since General Jujube Cookie's Immaculate Comb is not easy to obtain, double tap jumps will help you achieve your mission. In order to cover up the holes in the floor, Snow Blossom's Sparkling Crust or Icy Glass Slippers would be useful, and since this may involve crashing with obstacles often, treasures that help you to revive will be of importance in this mission. Category:Floors